Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry
by troyeismyqueen
Summary: Elsa/Jack, Anna/Kristoff, Merida/Hiccup, Punzie/Flynn. Modern AU fanfiction. Elsa and Jack have cantankerous lives. Elsa is forced to study medicine whilst Jack is being bullied by his former classmates and schoolmates. They had changed each other's lives. [Warning: Some chapters are explicit.]
1. Prologue

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry **|| _Prologue_

* * *

Elsa, studying in Arendelle University, is a junior student who loves taking photographs. She lives in an upper-class family. In spite of that, she doesn't brag about it. She wants to become a professional photographer. Photography is her passion. However, her parents want her to take medicine. Her parents are both doctors. Anna, her sister, is her parents' favourite inasmuch as Anna follows her parents' footsteps. A morose life she has. She's being compared to Anna. Nonetheless, she still loves her sister.

When she met someone who also experiences the same melancholic condition she has, her life has changed. That someone is Jack Frost, an affluent junior student who transferred from University of Burgess to Arendelle University. His parents are both businessmen. They own a networking company and a five-star hotel.

He transferred to Arendelle University in view of the fact he is being bullied. All forms of bullying he had encountered. He was traumatised by the thugs. It made him very depressed. He wanted to carry off himself. Fortunately, he did not attempt to suicide.

Elsa made him a better person and proved him that there is someone who is willing to love him and willing to accept his flaws. Even so, Jack proved to Elsa that her parents is not a hindrance to her dreams.

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** ||_ Characters and their Roles _

• Jack Frost - Elsa's boyfriend  
• Emma Frost - Jack's younger sister, Hiro's classmate  
• Elsa Glazeworth - Jack's girlfriend  
• Hans Westerguard - Elsa's classmate, Elsa's admirer  
• Anna Glazeworth - Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's ladylove  
• Kristoff Bjorgman - Flynn's, Hiccup's and Jack's best buddy, Anna's significant other  
• Merida Waleczna - Elsa's, Anna's and Punzie's best friend, Hiccup's lover  
• Hiccup Haddock - Jack's, Kristoff's and Flynn's best buddy, Merida's lover  
• Rapunzel (Punzie) Spencer - Anna's, Elsa's and Merida's best friend, Flynn's sweetheart  
• Eugene (Flynn) Fitzherbert - Hiccup's, Jack's and Kristoff's best buddy, Punzie's sweetheart  
• Hiro Hamada - Tadashi's younger brother, Emma's classmate  
• Tadashi Hamada - Anna's classmate, Hiro's older brother  
• Astrid Hofferson - Chemistry teacher  
• Go Go Tomago - English teacher  
• Mavis Dracula - Elsa's classmate, Jack's admirer  
• Honey Lemon - Tadashi's, Wasabi's and Fred's best buddy, Anna's classmate  
• Wasabi No-ginger - Tadashi's, Honey's and Fred's best buddy, Merida and Punzie's classmate  
• Fred Lee - Tadashi's Honey's and Wasabi's best buddy, Merida and Punzie's classmate  
• Kai - Math teacher  
• Gerda - History teacher  
• Pitch Black - Arts teacher

* * *

© 2015 by periwinklingsincemcmxcviii. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter I

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter I _

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Monday, 12:00._

It was lunchtime. I decided to do my homework in English and Literature for today so when I get home, I'll just relax. We were asked to choose any works of Jane Austen and do a two-paragraph insight about it. We're going to pass our insights next week. I went inside the library to borrow a book. I told my sister, Anna and my best friends, Merida and Rapunzel, not to wait for me and have their lunch already. I grabbed a book titled _Pride and Prejudice_ written by Jane Austen and sat down on the chair near the _Literature (Asian and Western Lit.) Section_. I saw a white-haired fella sitting alone. He is reading War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy.

I stood up from where I'm sitting and approached him, "Hello. Can I sit here?"

He looked at me and nodded his head. This boy looks so timid. I bet he's new here. I sat in front of him and started reading. Whilst I was reading, I stared at him for a moment. He met my gaze and raised his brows. I was embarrassed. He might think I like him. Because I felt mortified, I stopped reading for a moment and started a conversation by asking him a question. "Are you a new student?" Ignoring my gaze, he bobbed his head. It felt even more compromising. I questioned him for the second time to break the awkwardness, "Uh... What's your name?"

"I'm Jack Frost." This time, he looked at me and stopped reading his book, "What about you? What's your name?"

"Elsa. Elsa Glazeworth. It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Pleased to meet you too, Elsa." He smiled a little. Honestly, he's attractive when he smiles. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him that _way_.

"Welcome to Arendelle University!"

"Thanks..." He simpered, then asked me a question all of a sudden, "So, Elsa... What _makes_ you Elsa Glazeworth?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"You know... yourself. Tell me something about yourself."

"Oh. Photography _makes_ me Elsa Glazeworth. I want to become a professional photographer. That is my dream. An _impossible_ dream it is. My parents are both doctors. They want me to take medicine." Whilst flipping the current page to the next page of the book I'm reading, I answered Jack's question.

"That must be very tough." Jack looked at me and patted my back. I don't want to act like a drama queen in front of a new student because it is awkward. I immediately changed the topic. "So, what pushed you to transfer here?"

"I had been bullied so my parents decided to transfer me here." He paused for a moment. He looked very sad. I felt sorry for him. "But now I'm alright." He uttered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I glanced at him pitifully. There are some people that experience situations worse than yours. That is my realisation. He stood up and bid his farewell to me, "I have to go. I need to see the dean. See you later, Elsa." He waved his hand and left me. I watched him as he walked out from the library. I looked at my wrist watch to check the time. _12:23_. Thirty seven minutes left before lunchtime is over. I decided to continue to read Pride and Prejudice at home. The bell rang. I approached the librarian and handed him my library card. I borrowed the book for one week. I went out from the library and headed to Chemistry class. I sat down on my place and waited for our Chemistry teacher.

Ms. Hofferson walked inside the classroom and greeted us, "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hofferson." My classmates and I greeted her back in unison.

"You may be seated. By the way, you have a new classmate." She said. We sat down and waited for the new student to come inside. I bet he's Jack Frost. I'm right, it's Jack. He slowly opened the door and walked inside laggardly.

"Come here, fella. Introduce yourself." Ms. Hofferson remarked. Jack stood up in front of the class and sighed heavily, "Hi. My name is Jack."

"We're all pleased to meet you." Ms. Hofferson stated. He looked at me and smiled a little. "Elsa, is that seat vacant or not?" Ms. Hofferson asked me, pointing to the vacant seat beside me.

"Yes, ma'am." I responded.

"You may sit beside Elsa." Ms. Hofferson said. Jack sat beside me and caught my attention, "Hey." He twinkled, raising his brows. I smiled at him sheepishly and faced in front. Ms. Hofferson started discussing a new lesson about ionic and covalent bonding.

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V cont.]

_Dismissal time._

"Hey El. Are you free today? Do you want to hang out with us?" Rapunzel asked me. I nodded my head as an answer. I saw Jack, behind Merida and Rapunzel, walking alone. Perhaps, he's going home. "Uh, Punzie, can we just hang out some other time? I'll text you when I'm free. 'Ya know, change of plans. So sorry!" I scratched my head and smiled ruefully.

"Why is it?" Rapunzel gave me a puzzled look. I don't want to tell her that I want to go home with Jack. She might think I like him. It seems that both of my best friends don't like him. I don't want them to think that way because I feel nothing at all. I just want to be his friend. Instead of telling her the truth, I lied. "I'm going to continue reading Pride and Prejudice."

"You can do that the next day, but, okay..." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mer and Punzie." I tittered, my eyes following Jack's direction.

"It's okay. We can hang out on Sunday." Merida grinned and gave me two thumbs up.

"Right, Sunday! Deal, we're going to hang out this coming Sunday." Rapunzel agreed.

"Deal." I approved. Before I left my best friends, I hugged them. "So, yeah. Let's just text. Love 'ya guys!" I bid my farewell to Merida and Rapunzel. I immediately informed Anna that I won't be going home with her without telling her the reason why. She told me it was totally fine and went home all by herself. I felt sorry and guilty for doing that.

I walked slowly, following Jack secretly. I don't want to be caught doing this by my sister and by my best friends. I walked further and further. I'm quite far from my sister and my best friends.

"Jack!" I called him up. He stopped walking and turned back, "Hello!"

I smiled at him and sighed, "Going home, yeah?"

"Yep. I'm just waiting for my parents." He stopped walking and sat down on a wooden bench.

"Uh, okay... Don't you go home alone?"

"Only for this week, because I'm new here. I'm not familiar in this place. Plus, they want to check me if I'm in a good condition. You know, my previous experience from my old school."

"Oh, right..." I looked down. I sat beside him and told him I'll go home when he goes home.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"A burden? No, you're not."

"Thanks...?" He thanked me, sounding like he's questioning, then laughed sheepishly. He's cute when he laughs that way. It became awkward and silent. I caught him looking at me.

"Oh, before I leave, can I get your number?" Whilst getting his phone from his pocket, he asked me. When he asked me, I was like, _"What? Am I dreaming? An attractive guy asking for my number? Seriously?"_ I gave him my number. I saw his contact list. In his contact list, only his family and relatives are the saved contacts. He saved my number and gave me his number. I saved his number. I'm the first saved contact that is not family related nor relative in his contact list.

"Thanks, Elsa."

I smiled as a respond and put my phone inside my pocket.

"I'll tell my parents to accompany you on your way home."

I shook my head, telling him I'm fine. "I'm good! My house is twenty minutes away from the university. Only walking distance, not far."

"No, no. I want to make sure you're safe."

I felt my cheeks flushed. My heart felt delighted when he said that. I don't get it why his old schoolmates bully him even if he's caring and kind.

A black car parked in front of us. Jack stood up and approached his parents.

"How was your first day of school in Arendelle University, dear?" His mom asked him.

"Good, so far. Oh, mom. I want you to meet my new friend, Elsa." He pulled me up to stand up.

"Hi Elsa!" His mom greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Frost." I greeted Jack's mom politely.

"Uh, mom, is it okay if we accompany her on her way home?" Jack queried his mother.

"Why, yes! Where does she live?"

I felt mortified. I want to refuse, but I'm sure Jack will not stop bugging me. I told his mom where my house is. We rode inside their car. His father drove the car. "Hey, honey. We'll stop by in that street. Jack's friend lives there." Jack's mother said to her husband.

"Alright." He responded whilst driving the car. I gazed out the window car. I felt Jack staring at me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled and looked in a different direction. His father stopped driving the car.

"Goodbye, Elsa. See you tomorrow." Jack bid his farewell.

"See you tomorrow, Jack. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Frost! Thanks for the ride." I thanked his parents and bid my farewell to Jack before I hopped out from their car. I watched the car as it goes further and further, then went inside our house.

•••


	3. Chapter II

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter II_

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Monday, 18:23._

My dad told us to hop out from the car because he's going to park our car in our garage. "It's good to know you've got a new friend." My mother told me as we hopped out from our car. I nodded my head and smiled, "Indeed. I'm very happy I've got a new friend." She smiled back at me and opened the door, then we stepped inside our house.

"Jack!" Emma hugged me as I stepped inside. I hugged her back and smiled.

"How's school, huh?" I asked her as I unwrapped my arms around her.

"It's great! I got an A+!" She said happily proudly. "That's good! Congratulations! You did a great job!" I complimented her. She giggled and told us she will just play with her new stuff toy.

I love my little sister so much. She's like a friend to me. We don't study in the same school. However, next school year, she will transfer from University of Burgess to Arendelle University. That is my parents' decision.

"Welcome back, madam and sir." Lizzie, our housekeeper, bowed down her head. My mother smiled and went to the kitchen.

"You don't have to call me sir. Jack is fine with me." I stated. I feel old whenever someone's calling me _sir_. Plus, it's kind of uncomfortable because Lizzie is a decade older than me. Calling me sir is fine but I just don't like it.

"You may do your homework and rest, Jack. I will prepare our dinner." She remarked. I want to help her but I assume she will tell me she doesn't need my help in view of the fact that Lizzie is there to help her. I nodded my head and went upstairs.

I went to my room and placed my backpack inside my cabinet. I took out my phone from my pocket and decided to send Elsa a message. I feel a little nervous. _What if she doesn't reply? What if I'm disturbing her?_ A lot of questions are popping out from my mind. I decided not to text Elsa. _But, uh, what if I text her and she's about to sleep?_ Alright, I'll text her! I cleared off my mind and sent her a message.

[ Jack ] _Hello Elsa!_

I felt skittish and waited for her reply. In a second, my phone bleeped. I received a message from Elsa. I unlocked the lock screen of my phone and read her text message silently.

[ Elsa ] _Hey Jack! :D How are you? Hope you're doing good. xx _

A smile appeared on my face out of a sudden. I felt happy and jubilant when I read Elsa's text message. I didn't expect she's going to reply that fast. I happily replied back.

[ Jack ] _I'm good. Just got home. What are you doing right now? Am I not disturbing you?_

[ Elsa ] _No, it's okay. I'm just reading Pride and Prejudice. ;) I can do two things at the same time. _

I felt abashed when she told me she's reading. I don't want to disturb her.

[ Jack ] _Oh. I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb you. Let's just talk later. :)_

[ Elsa ] _Okay, if you say so. ;)_

[ Jack ] _:)_

I ran out of words. I don't even know what to say so I replied her a happy face. This time, she did not reply. I'm pretty sure she continued to read. I charged my phone and laid myself down on my bed. I don't have any assignments to do. It's not that surprising I'm not given any tasks to do at home. The dean told me that students who transfer to their university in the middle of the school year are excused from schoolwork and homework in their first day in Arendelle University.

"Jack, dinner's ready." My mother stated as she knocked the door. I immediately got up from my bed and left my room. I went downstairs and went to our dining room. I saw my father sitting in the dining chair and reading a magazine. "Hey, sonny." He called me out, closing the magazine he's reading. I glanced at him and gave him a _what-is-it_ look.

"How is it? How did it go?" He questioned me.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look, and raised my brow.

"Your first day in Arendelle. Has anyone bullied you in Arendelle?"

"Right... It was good. No one made fun of me."

"Good to know that. I'm also happy you've got a new friend."

"Me too." I responded and smiled.

My mother sat beside my father, whilst Emma and Lizzie sat beside me. We started eating our dinner together.

After I finished off my meal, I placed my dishes on the sink. "Thank you for the meal. I enjoyed our meal." I said as I washed my dishes.

"Sir, you are not obliged to do that. I'm the one who's obliged to do that." Lizzie stopped eating and stood up to stop me.

"No. Let me do this, please. I want you to enjoy your meal. You may wash my parents' and Emma's dishes, but I'm washing mine." I smiled at her and continued to wash my dishes. I want to wash their dishes but I'm sure Lizzie wouldn't allow me to do that so I decided not to wash their dishes. I turned around and gave my parents a _let-me-do-this_ look. My mother and my father smiled at me.

I don't want to be dependent. I don't want others to do what I'm supposed to do. How will I learn if I don't try doing something by myself?

I went inside my room and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and wore my pajama. I went out from my bathroom and unplugged the charger of my phone. I took my phone and laid myself down on my bed. I received three messages from Elsa.

[ Elsa ] _Hey. I just finished the eleventh chapter! :) I'm eating my dinner. Have your dinner. _

[ Elsa ] _Are you busy...? If you're busy, I'm sorry! I don't want to disturb you. :(_

[ Elsa ] _I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night and sweet thoughts. Don't let the frostbite bite. :) See ya tomorrow! xx_

Oh crap! I should have brought my phone with me. I sighed heavily as I read Elsa's last message to me regrettably, then I replied.

[ Jack ] _Sorry. I took my dinner. :( Good night, Elsa. I know you're tired. Have a good night sleep. Good night and sweet dreams._

I have nothing to do so I decided to sleep early. I went out from my room to say good night to my parents, Emma and Lizzie. I always do that before I go to sleep. After that, I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Tuesday, 6:30._

I was woken up by the sunlight. It hit my eyes. I could hear the birds chirping rhythmically. I opened my eyes slightly and blinked twice. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and read four messages from Jack.

[ Jack ] _Sorry. I took my dinner. :( Good night, Elsa. I know you're tired. Have a good sleep. Good night and sweet dreams. _

[ Jack ] _Good morning! Just woke up. How was your sleep? I hope you had a good sleep. :) _

[ Jack ] _Have your breakfast already. :D I'm eating mine. _

[ Jack ] _Just beep me once you're awake or if you're done preparing for school._

I smiled as I read his text messages.

[ Elsa ] _Hey! Good morning! :) xx _

I got up from my bed and quickly hopped to my bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a plain white long-sleeve polo shirt and a black blazer and paired it with a red plaid skirt. Oh yes, OOTD. I did the French braid for my hair. It is my usual hairstyle.

I grabbed my phone placed on top of my nightstand and my black leather bag under my nightstand and left my room. I saw Anna, lethargically stepping out from her room. I giggled and approached her, "Good morning."

"Good morning, too." She greeted me and yawned. I laughed inwardly and smiled.

"Oh, I have a question. Why did you come home a bit late? You don't have many assignments. Only in English." Anna asked me and threw me an odd look.

"I joined my new friend on his way home. His parents accompanied me on my way home, so you need not worry." I winked.

"Your new friend? On _his_ way home? And _his_ parents?" Anna gave me a puzzled looked as she emphasised the word _his_.

"Yeah...?" I said, sounding like I'm questioning, though I'm not questioning her.

"Is that our new classmate, Jack...?"

I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly, "He's a nice guy!"

"O-kay... Anyway, let's have our breakfast already."

The two of us went to our dining room and had our breakfasts. Before we left, we brushed our teeth. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" We bid our farewell to our parents and kissed their foreheads. We rode inside the car. Our driver drove us to Arendelle University. Our driver will drive us to school every morning and will fetch us after school. However, not all the time. If our dismissal time is three or four, we can go home alone, and if it's past four, our driver will fetch us.

Our driver parked our car outside the university. Anna and I thanked him and went inside the school campus. I looked for Jack by looking around the campus. I don't want my sister to see me I'm looking for someone. I found Jack getting his things inside his locker and placing it inside his bag.

"Hey Elsa. I have to go to my classroom. See you later." Anna spoke out and left. I nodded my head and waved my hand as she walked away. Anna is not my classmate, by the way.

I sighed heavily and got my things from my locker. I turned around and hit someone accidentally, causing me and my things to fall on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, reaching out his hand to help me to get up. I looked up and saw Jack.

"I'm very sorry. Are you alright?" He asked me worriedly. I felt my cheeks flushed and held his hand. He's still holding my hand. I got up from the floor. Jack took my things off of the floor and gave it to me, "I'm very sorry..."

I took my things from him and smiled, "It's okay. Thank you..."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." He looked down and frowned.

"No! It really is okay. It doesn't hurt." I smiled, "Shall we go inside to our room?" Then, I asked him. He nodded his head slowly. I can say he's still sad. I know it's an accident and I know he didn't mean to do it.

"Come on, Jack. Smile. Let's just forget about it." I tried to cheer him up. He met my gaze and dimpled. We went inside the classroom together.

_•••_


	4. Chapter III

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter III_

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Tuesday, 10:00._

It's our break. Our first two subjects are Mathematics and History. I asked Jack if he wants to have his snacks with us.

He looked at me oddly and asked, "What if your friends don't like me?"

I patted his head and remarked, "No. Are you sure they don't like you? They haven't even met you. My friends are nice. I'm sure you'll get along with them!" I said that because I don't want him to eat alone. I'm quite sure my friends won't like him at first, but when they get along together for a long time, I'm definitely sure they'll like his company.

"I'm good. I'm used to _it_. I'm used to eat alone... I always eat alone, so don't worry about me."

"From now on, you won't eat alone. You'll eat with me. You'll eat with my friends." I declared.

"But-"

I cut him off and said, "No. You'll eat with us, whether you like it or not."

I grabbed his hand intentionally and went to the luncheonette. I saw Anna, Merida and Rapunzel. Merida smiled and waved her hands, signalling me that they are there. I went to their place and I pulled Jack along with me. Merida and Rapunzel looked at Jack in disgust.

"Who is he?" Looking at Jack distastefully, Merida asked me.

"His name is Jack Frost. He came from University of Burgess. He's my new classmate." I smiled inwardly at Merida, knowing the fact that Merida doesn't like him. I don't want Jack to feel bad. I looked at Jack to see his reaction. He looked down and frowned.

"He's a nice fella!" I uttered, trying to cheer him up. He looked at me and glowered.

"Elsa... I'll leave. I prefer eating alone." He said.

I looked at him pitifully and shook my head as a sign of disapproval, "No, you'll still eat with us." I gave Merida and Rapunzel a _he'll-eat-with-us-no-matter-what_ look. I should have told them I won't join them for today. The five of us ate our snacks. The ambiance is silent and kind of awkward.

"So, tell me, Jack. Why did you transfer here?" Anna suddenly spoke out. Thanks to Anna. She broke out the awkwardness.

Jack stopped munching his food, "I've been bullied in my old school so my parents decided to transfer me here."

"Ooh... that's tough, Jack... But let's get over it. Welcome! By the way, I'm Anna. Elsa's little sister." She responded in a cheerful tone. I thought Anna dislikes him too.

"Thank you. Pleased to meet you, Anna." He said happily.

"So... my sister told me you accompanied her on her way home. I was so worried last night. She didn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry... I forced her to-"

I frowned when he was about to blame himself. I cut him off and told Anna that it was my decision.

"Jack, meet your new friends. That beautiful blondie in front of you is Rapunzel, Punzie for short, and that gorgeous red-haired chick is Merida, Mer for short." I introduced my friends to Jack.

"His new friend?" Merida asked me in awful voice.

"Oh, come on! There's no way I'm going to be his friend!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Way, way. He's nice. Why don't you like him? I don't see any reasons why you two dislike him." I said whilst squinting. Merida and Rapunzel rolled their eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked them.

"We'll wait for our next subject. We'll talk about this later, Elsa. Mark my words." Merida looked at me sharply. They left me, together with Jack and Anna. After they left, I looked at Jack sorrily.

"I told you, Elsa. They don't like me. I'm sorry, Elsa. I'd caused you troubles." Jack grimaced.

"No. It's okay. They're mean at first, but when they get to know you for a long time, they'll like you. Don't you worry. If they don't want to be friends with you, I'll deal with it."

"Elsa, no! I told you it's okay. I eat alone... I'm used to it..."

"I want you to be my friend, okay?"

"Why...? Why are you doing this to me...?"

"Oops. I think this is getting rougher than I thought. Maybe I should leave." Anna said as she gritted her teeth a little bit. She left the two of us. We ignored her and continued arguing.

"I just want to!"

"You don't have to do this for me. Please stop." He stood up and left me. I was flabbergasted. I want to walk after him but my mind is telling me not to follow him. _What do I get when I follow him? What if he ignores me?_ I realised that. Well I hope he's not sure of what he said to me.

The bell rang. Break time's over. I went to my classroom alone. I saw Jack, digging his face in his hands. By the way he acts, I believe he's ignoring me. I sat down on my chair and waited for our Arts class.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

I regret what I did earlier. I felt mortified. I don't want to show my face to Elsa. I felt Elsa looking at me. I faced her and sighed. I was about to say sorry but I decided to apologise when it's lunch break. I couldn't help myself and decided to write a short note in a small sticky note. I wrote _'I'm sorry. :('_ in the sticky note and stuck it on top of Elsa's table. She looked at me oddly and read what is written on the sticky note. She smiled at me as she read the message I wrote in the sticky note. She raised her thumb up and whispered _'it's okay_'.

"Class, don't forget to do your homework." Professor Tomago told us, "It's a two-paragraph insight about Jane Austen's work you chose to read."

I knew it. That is why Elsa was reading Pride and Prejudice yesterday. I should go to the library and look for a book written by Jane Austen.

We had our Arts and English classes. We waited for the bell to ring.

_Tuesday, 12:00._

"Jack, had you chosen any literary works written by Jane Austen?" Elsa asked me.

"Not yet. I don't know about this."

"Well, yes. You're excused from classes yesterday... anyway, do you need help?"

"Just come to the library with me." I said and twinkled. We left the room together and went to the cafeteria. I saw Anna, Merida and Rapunzel. I breathed out heavily as Elsa and I went to their place. I met Merida's and Rapunzel's gaze.

"Hello there." Anna greeted me. I smiled at her and greeted back, "Hey."

"Anna, is it okay if you excuse the three of us?" I asked Anna, looking at Merida and Rapunzel. Anna nodded her head in agreement. The three of them left.

I wonder where are they going. It must be personal, I assume.

"What do you have for lunch?" Anna queried me.

"I have zucchini noodles with leek-tomato sauce for lunch and baked oat-stuffed apples for dessert. What's yours?"

"That's so healthy. You're like my sister. She likes healthy foods. Well, I have grilled chicken and carrots and hummus as my side dish."

"That's delicious."

I watched Anna as she sliced the grilled chicken.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" She looked at me confusingly.

"No. I'll wait for your sister." I smiled.

I waited for Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel. They had finally returned back. Merida and Rapunzel looked annoyed, as well as Elsa. I don't exactly know what happened but I assume they had an argument about me. The four of us took our lunch.

"By the way, we'll go to the library. If you don't want to come with us, then don't." Whilst munching her food, Elsa remarked in an indignant voice.

After we finished off our meals, Elsa and I went to the library. Anna, Merida and Rapunzel were left inside the cafeteria. I looked for a book written by Jane Austen. I found _Sense and Sensibility_ and decided to borrow this book for a week. I approached the librarian and gave him my library card. Once we borrowed the book, Elsa and I went out from the library. Whilst we're walking on our way to our classroom, I asked Elsa.

"Elsa... uh... about earlier... you and your friends were annoyed. Why is it?"

"I told them you're nice and all that. They're so judgmental. But don't worry, everything's going to be okay, trust me."

I know she's saying that to make me feel better. I gave her a smile and winked.

"Don't you wink at me like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Why...? Does it make me even more attractive?" I asked jokingly.

"No!" She said, her cheeks blushing. I laughed at her and smiled. We went to our respective rooms and had our next class, Chemistry. Ms. Hofferson stepped inside our classroom and greeted us.

"Kindly group yourselves into four." She said.

Elsa was surrounded by her classmates and was asked to join their groups.

"Elsa, please. Join our group. We need two more members." A brown haired guy with eyeglasses approached her.

"Great, Jack and I need the same thing. Is it okay if Jack will join us?" Elsa asked him.

The brown haired guy nodded in agreement, "Of course!"

"Oh, Jack. I forgot to introduce you to Hiccup and Eugene. They're my friends. Only I don't eat lunch with them. They have their own group. You know, group of boys... and blah-blah." Elsa introduced me to the two lads.

"Hey Jack! I'm Hiccup, and this... is Eugene." The brown haired lad introduced himself and his other friend named Eugene. They seem nice.

"Call me Flynn. I don't like being called Eugene." Flynn spoke out, "But hey, you're good looking, Jack." He added.

"Let's skip this introduction thing, shall we? We still have classes." Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.

Professor Hofferson instructed us to do a 4.27 x 2.34 cm periodic table, "You're going to submit that project Monday next week. I assume you could finish the project because you have each other to help you. Any complains or any violent reactions? The rest of the period will be spent for planning, not for talking."

We shook our heads and sighed heavily. Why do we have a lot of assignments and projects to pass next Monday? It's driving me crazy.

"Okay, so, where are we going to do our project?" Hiccup asked me, then looked at Elsa and Flynn.

"It's okay if it's in my house." Flynn suggested.

"What about my house?" Hiccup asked the three of us.

"Why not at Elsa's? Their house is near. It's just twenty minutes away from Arendelle University. It will be convenient for all of us, plus if we get home late, we don't have to worry about Elsa." Flynn uttered. Flynn, Hiccup and I looked at Elsa and waited for her approval.

"It's okay. However, this is the question... when are we going to start doing our project?" Elsa approved, then asked us a question.

"It's your decision because it's your place." I said, smiling at her.

She decided to do our project this coming Friday. If we don't finish the project on that day, we will finish it the next day.

After Chemistry class, we had Computer, Music and Spanish class.

A lot of things happened on this day. Some are good and some are bad. I wonder what will happen tomorrow...

_•••_


	5. Chapter IV

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter IV_

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Tuesday, 15:20._

"Hey Elsa, did Professor Hofferson group you into four and ask you to make a 4.27 x 2.34 cm periodic table?" Walking on our way home, Anna asked me. I nodded my head as a respond. She, then, asked me another question, "Who are your group mates?"

"Jack, Hiccup and Flynn. What about you?"

"Lucky you. Your group mates are your friends. Mine's Kristoff, Tadashi and Honey. The only one I'm friends with is Kristoff." She sighed.

I giggled a little, "That's okay. Make new friends!"

"Ugh, and you know what's worse?"

"What is it?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"We're going to do our project in our house! I refused them... but they forced me! Professor Hofferson reprimanded the four of us because we're the only group who isn't settled yet. Then, we ended up in my place. And we'll do it on Friday." She cried.

"That's alright. I bet they're nice, just like Jack." I responded and smiled.

"So, when and where are you and your group mates going to do the project?"

"Same place and same day." I remarked. When we got home, we immediately went into our rooms. I checked my phone and received three messages from Jack. I read his text messages one by one.

[ Jack ] _Hey. Just got home. :) Beep me when you're at home. Plus, tell me the things I need to bring for our project in Chemistry. _

[ Jack ] _One more thing... I would like to apologise if I caused you troubles... I don't want that to happen._

[ Jack ] _And sorry if I acted like a douche bag earlier. I was insane. I'm so sorry..._

A smile suddenly appeared on my face. I jubilantly replied back.

[ Elsa ] _Just got home. About our Chemistry project, we'll talk about it tomorrow. ;)_

[ Elsa ] _I know you didn't mean it. It's okay... Just promise me you won't do that again..._

I placed my phone on my nightstand and grabbed the book, Pride and Prejudice from my bag. I started reading the book. I heard my phone buzzed but I ignored it, owing to the fact that I'm reading. I'm reading the 27th chapter. After I finished off the 30th chapter, I decided to rest and eat my snacks. I will continue reading later. I went out from my room and went to the kitchen room to prepare my snacks. I saw Anna making some truffles. Chocolate truffles made out of Oreo, cream cheese and melted chocolates.

"Want some?" Anna asked me as she handed me a truffle. I happily took the truffle from her hand and ate it. "It tastes so good!" I complimented as I munched the truffle inside my mouth, "What came into your mind and you decided to make truffles?" I, then, asked her.

"I'm hungry. I'm craving for something sweet. I don't want to eat plain Oreos."

"This tastes so good! We should make some this coming Friday."

"Okay." Anna smiled at me. She handed me five pieces of truffles. I gladly accepted it and ate it. After eating truffles, I went back to my room and took my phone from my nightstand. I read Jack's text messages.

[ Jack ] _I'm sorry... I promise, I won't do it again, ever again. I don't want to lose you. You're my only friend..._

[ Jack ] _Anyway, let's forget about it and move on. :)_

[ Jack ] _Elsa, can I ask you something...?_

I felt my cheeks flushed when Jack told me he doesn't want to lose me. I wonder what question is he going to ask. I felt a little nervous. I felt my hands shaking. _What if his question is bad?_ _No, Elsa. Calm down. It's just a question._ By the way he typed his question, I could say he's sad or kind of nervous. I don't know. I'll go with the flow. We're just talking through phone anyway.

[ Elsa ] _You're already asking. :P What is it?_

I playfully replied. I waited for my phone to buzz. I'm waiting for his reply. Once my phone buzzed, I grabbed it shakily and read Jack's reply.

[ Jack ] _Are you the Eiffel Tower?_

Why is he asking me that? I bet this is a pun. I haven't heard this pun before.

[ Elsa ] Why?

In a second, he replied. His response made me smile and blushed so hard. I'm going to faint in a second.

[ Jack ] _Because _Eiffel_ for you._

I'm screaming in my mind. _Jack, we just met. Don't let me fall for you. _

[ Elsa ] _Jack... I like that pun. :) By the way, I'll text you later. I'm going to continue reading the book._

[ Jack ] _Sure. Text me when you're done. I'm reading the twenty fifth chapter of Sense and Sensibility. :)_

Actually, that was an excuse. It's not that I don't want to talk to him or felt awkward, I ran out of words. I don't know what to reply. I had nothing to do so I decided to read again.

I stopped reading. I'm in the 40th chapter. I kept the book inside my bag and took a shower. After that, I laid myself down on my bed. My eyes are closing on its own. My body can't stand up. I won't eat dinner. I ate Anna's truffles, anyway. I feel lethargic and exhausted. I sent a text message to Jack saying good night then fell asleep.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, 6:00._

I was woken up by my sister, "Jack! Wake up! Wake up! I have something to tell you!" I sat up and asked her in a groggy voice, "Why...?" She looks very happy. I wonder what makes her that happy.

"Good news!" She squealed.

I laughed a little and told her to slow down, "What is it, Emma?"

"I'm going to transfer to Arendelle University next week!"

"Really? I thought you'll transfer to Arendelle University next school year."

"Mom and dad changed their minds. I'm going to see you!" She squealed one more time and hugged me very tightly. I hugged her back and tightened my hug. I hope she won't experience the same thing I experienced before, _to be bullied_. She unwrapped her arms around and told me to have our breakfasts together. Before I left my room, I fixed my bed. I'm such a good boy. Not really. Then, I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and sent Elsa a message.

[ Jack ] _Good morning! I hope you had a good night sleep. :) I have good news for you. I'll tell you later. :D_

We went out from my room and went to our dining room. Lizzie greeted me, "Good morning sir- I mean Jack." I smiled at her and greeted her back. She had already prepared our foods. Thanks Lizzie.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked Lizzie, knowing the fact that I haven't seen them here.

"They went to Arendelle University. Emma's transferring to your school. It will be more convenient if you and Emma study in the same school. Your father doesn't have to drive her to University of Burgess and drive you to Arendelle University."

"Oh, right. Thanks Lizzie. Have you eaten your breakfast? If no, I would like you to join us."

"I had eaten my breakfast with your parents. Thanks for the offer, Jack."

I nodded my head as a response and ate breakfast with Emma. After we finished off our breakfasts, I grabbed our dishes and placed it in the sink. Lizzie told me not to wash the plates. I raised my brows and smiled sheepishly. I thanked her and went to my bathroom to take a bathe.

I wore a shirt with a blue stripes on it and a pair of brown pants. I paired my outfit with a leather jacket and a navy blue and brown top-sider. I grabbed my bag and left my room immediately. I informed Lizzie I will be the one to accompany Emma on her way to her school. Emma and I bade our farewell to Lizzie. I accompanied Emma on her way to school. My father and my mother are not around so we're on our own. My father isn't here to drive us to our schools.

I went to Arendelle University and saw our car in the school parking lot. My parents are absolutely here.

"Hey!" Elsa tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around to face her and smiled, "Good morning." Then, we continued walking.

"Good morning too. What's the good news, hmm?" She asked me.

"My little sister, Emma, is going to study here. My parents had finally decided to transfer her here in Arendelle University."

"What is her grade level?"

"5th grade." I stated.

"Well, that's great. We're going to see your little sister. I bet she's cute." She said. I asked her where Anna is.

"Well, she's inside her classroom. Let's go to our room, shall we?"

I bobbed my head. We went to our classroom together and had our first subject, Mathematics. We wrote down notes whilst Professor Kai, our Math teacher, was discussing a lesson about logarithm.

"Class, look for a partner and do this at home." Professor Kai gave us worksheets. Elsa and I looked at each other when Professor Kai told us to look for a partner. Thank goodness, we have the right to choose our partners. Flynn and Hiccup are partners. Elsa and I are partners.

"You will submit that on Monday, understood?"

"What?! Monday?! We have to pass our insights to Ms. Tomago and our Chemistry projects to Ms. Hofferson!" Hiccup complained and dug his face in his hands.

"What did you say, Mr. Haddock?" Professor Kai looked at Hiccup sternly. Oops, Hiccup. You should have kept quiet.

"Nothing. I'm happy we have a lot of projects! It will make us more competitive, right Flynn?" He glanced a Flynn and gave him a _just-ride-along-with-me_ look. Flynn raised his brows and nodded his head. When Professor Kai turned around, Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Goodbye, class." Professor Kai bid his farewell to us.

"Goodbye and thank you, Mr. Kai." We bid our farewell to him in unison. Then, we sat down when he left.

"Damn it. I hate logarithm." Elsa and I heard Hiccup whining.

"I hate Math. I'm not good in Math, so definitely I won't be helping you." We heard Flynn grumbling.

Hiccup got up from his seat and approached the two of us, "Guys, help us. I hate this lesson. It confuses me."

"We'll teach you." Elsa remarked whilst answering the first item in the worksheet.

"Is it okay if you teach us on Saturday?" Hiccup asked Elsa. She nodded her head, telling him that it is fine. Hiccup went to his proper seat when Professor Gerda stepped inside our classroom. She discussed a new lesson and told us we'll have our quiz on Monday. All of my classmates had awed.

Seriously, this is driving me crazy. Why do our teachers choose Monday as the day of submission of our projects and the day of our quiz?

Professor Gerda wrote on the board the lessons we have to review for our quiz on Monday.

_Review the following:_  
_\- Renaissance Period_  
_\- Black Death_  
_\- Cultural condition in Florence_

Once our History class is over, we had our break time.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V cont. ]

_Wednesday, 10:00._

Elsa and I went to the cafeteria together. We looked for Anna, Merida and Rapunzel. They seem stressed. Merida and Rapunzel met my gaze. I looked at them and immediately changed the direction where I'm looking at.

"Guys, you look so stressed." Elsa said as she brought out her snacks from her lunch bag.

"Professor Kai told us to choose our partners and gave us worksheets. I meant, work_shit_." Rapunzel whined, "I'm not good in Math. I despise that subject." She added.

"I just hate the way he teaches logarithm. I don't hate the subject itself." Merida wrapped her hair strands around her fingers and curled it.

"Expect that you'll have your quiz on Monday in History. Ms. Gerda told us we'll have a quiz on Monday." Anna grumbled, "You two looked fine. You two looked like you're not affected at all." She, then, said.

"Honestly, this is driving me crazy, but I'm okay. We can do this." I responded to Anna in a shaky voice, knowing the fact that Merida and Rapunzel will throw me hurtful words.

"By the way, we'll do our project in Chemistry on Friday and have our group review in History and Math on Saturday over my house. Wanna join us, Merida and Rapunzel?"

"We're not free this Friday. We're going to do our Chemistry project in our group mate's house. But we're free this Saturday. I'll ask my parents." Merida said, whilst curling her hair wrapped around her finger.

"Sorry, Elsie. I'm free this coming Saturday anyway. I'll just inform my parents about this. Hope they'll allow me." Rapunzel placed her right hand under her chin.

I'm dead. They're coming this Saturday. They don't want to see me. They hate me. I don't want to tell Elsa I won't come anymore. She'll get mad for sure.

"Elsa..." I whispered her name. She stopped munching her food and looked at me, "What is it, Jack?"

"About Saturday... eh... you know..." I scratched my nape.

"Enough." She said, "Whether they're coming or not, you'll come to my house."

I couldn't think of words to respond to. I ran out of words. I remained silent and speechless.

[Cliffhanger, eh? Don't you worry. Wait for the next chapter.]

_•••_

_Author's Note:_ I finally decided to insert an author's note in this story. I don't want to disturb you when you read this chapter. Anyway, this is just a short note. I just want to thank my readers for reading this story. Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews. :) It means a lot to me. It inspires me to write more. :D However, whenever I don't get reviews, it discourages me to continue writing this story. It feels like no one is reading my story or no one likes my story. I know it's dull and boring, but I'm trying my best to make this story worth reading. I'm sorry if that is the case. :/ I don't want to skip the details because I don't want to ruin my story. :( Anyway, I appreciate the faves, follows, reviews and views! :D Do you have comments and suggestions? PM me or leave a review. Thank you so much. xx

Shout-outs [alphabetical order]  
• adrianazaba  
• Ez1693  
• FrostSapphire  
• Green Templar  
• IShipJackandElsaForever  
• Miss Disney


	6. Chapter V

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter V_

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, 10:20._

I was disappointed when Jack was about to tell me he's not coming to my house because Merida and Rapunzel are coming to our house. I hope they'll get along. What I hate about Merida and Rapunzel is that they're judgmental. They don't know him for a long time. It's not that I'm defending him. I just find it wrong. I don't want others to feel what I feel. I'm being judged just because I don't like to take medicine.

I cut him off when he was about to say something I don't want to hear, "Enough. Whether they're coming or not, you'll come to my house." Jack remained silent and speechless. I don't want to happen what happened yesterday; we had an argument. By the way he acted yesterday, I could say he's sensitive and emotional. After break time, we proceeded back to our respective rooms and waited for our teachers. Our next class is Arts. We expect that Professor Pitch Black to come.

Professor Pitch Black stepped inside the room and stayed in front of the class. Before he started our lesson, he greeted us and we greeted him back. He grabbed a whiteboard marker and wrote _photography_ on the board. "In your own words, what is photography?" He asked us as he underlined the word.

I raised my hand confidently and waited for him to call me. He looked at the seat plan and called my name, "Elsa Glazeworth. What is photography for you?" I stood up and gave him my answer, "Photography doesn't necessarily mean taking pictures using cameras. It means you're taking something that strikes you, just like a silhouette in perfect symmetry. Photography is such an exquisite art. It's different from other forms of art. What you see is either a reality or a dream."

Professor Pitch Black complimented me, "Well said, Ms. Glazeworth."

I smiled at him and felt Jack looking and smiling at me. I looked at him and caught his twinkling eyes staring at me and his lips forming a smile. I smiled back at him and listened to what Professor Pitch is explaining. I absolutely love talking about photography.

"Kindly bring your cameras with you tomorrow. This is an individual project." Professor Pitch told us, "I want to see how creative my students are by taking photographs. Take a picture of someone or something that _makes you smile_. Someone or something that _inspires you_. Someone or something that _makes you you_. Only three to five shots. Then, on Friday, bring the hard copies of the photos you will be taking tomorrow. You will explain in front of class why you took a shot of that on Monday. Do I make myself clear?"

We answered yes in unison. When our Arts class is over, our classmates went wild and crazy. Some of them are howling. Some of them are shouting. While me, I'm just sitting down and reading Pride and Prejudice. We waited for Ms. Tomago to come. Unfortunately and surprisingly, Professor Tomago came late. It's strange that she's late. She doesn't come late to classes.

"Sorry if I came late. I went home for emergency. Don't ask me why. It is personal." She told us. She did not teach us lesson. She told us we'll spend the whole time by reading books written by Jane Austen we've chosen. The ambiance of the room is silent and still. We read our books quietly. Professor Tomago excused herself when her phone rang. She left us silently and answered the phone call.

Our classmates started to freak out. They broke the quietness of the classroom. "Hey Jack, do you want to eat lunch with us?" I heard Hiccup asking Jack. It made me feel better when Hiccup asked him out.

"I'll just ask El-"

I cut him off and told him, "It's alright. I'm allowing you to join Hiccup's group. You'll definitely enjoy their company."

"Yeah. We're planning to ask you out but Elsa asked you out first. I think it's time to ask you out. I mean, you know... it's been three days. Plus, it's kind of awkward because a good looking guy like you is in the company of a girl group. I'm not a sexist, anyway." He said.

"Yes, they're correct. Jack, I'm good. They're also my friends. Only I don't join them because they are dudes." I insisted him to join Hiccup's group.

"Alright. If it's okay with you..." Jack said in a soft monotonous voice.

"It's not the end of the world, Jack! We're gonna hang out this Friday and Saturday- I mean, do our projects and study." He remarked. Our classmates kept quiet as Professor Tomago entered inside the room. We continued reading and waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang, Professor Tomago told us to leave.

"Come on, Jack. Let's have our lunch together." Hiccup called him out.

"I'll go with Elsa first to-" Jack was cut off when I patted his back, "It's okay. Go on. Join them."

He looked at me before he left. I went to the cafeteria and looked for Anna and my friends. I saw Jack sitting with Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff. I tapped his shoulder when I passed by.

"Elsa, where's Jack?" Anna asked me.

"Where is he? Did he leave you?" Merida asked me sternly and raised her left brow.

"Don't ask Merida. Be thankful Jack isn't here." Rapunzel mumbled.

"He's with Hiccup. He asked Jack to join their group. Before he accepted Hiccup's offer, he asked me if it's okay and I said yes." I responded.

"I'm pretty sure Jack will enjoy their company. Kristoff is a clown. He'll make you laugh 'til your stomach hurts." Anna chuckled.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, 12:05._

"Hello Jack. Welcome to our group." Hiccup patted his shoulder, "I forgot to tell you this, Flynn is also a new student. He came from Corona State University." He added.

"Yeah. It's an exclusive university for boys. My mother enrolled me there last school year. Then, my father decided to transfer me here because they think I might fall for a guy." Flynn sighed.

"Hey!" A tall blonde haired dude greeted me and waved his hand. I greeted him back and smiled, "Hey."

"Oh, that guy... his name is Kristoff." Hiccup introduced me to Kristoff.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Kristoff." I said, then shook hands with Kristoff.

"Oh, why did you transfer here?" Hiccup queried me.

"Back then, I was being bullied by my old schoolmates. They make fun of me. I don't know what is funny about me. I don't even know what is wrong with me. But now, I'm okay. I finally recovered from bullying. Thanks to Elsa and thanks to you guys. You guys are so nice to me. Thank you so much."

"Sorry to hear that dude. I'm happy you're fine now. I can't believe they bully a good looking guy like you... no way. But never mind. Let's stop talking about this." Hiccup said.

"Yeah..." That's the only I could ever think of to respond. It became silent and awkward. Thanks to Kristoff. He broke the awkwardness. "You're friends with Elsa, right?" Kristoff asked, as he crossed his legs. I nodded my head slowly, "She's the reason why I recognised you and your friends." I added. I took out my lunch from my lunch bag and started eating.

I couldn't stop laughing when Kristoff shared us his jokes. In my place, I could see Elsa from here. I watch her eating with her friends. Thankfully, they no longer argue about me because I'm not there. She met my gaze and waved her hand a little. I smiled at her and winked.

"I have a pun." Flynn blurted out.

"What?" We asked him in unison.

"Are you a soap?" He asked us, whilst munching his food.

"Why?" We asked him in unison for the second time.

"Because I'm _soap_er in love with you." He grinned, "Get it? Super." He giggled. We stopped laughing and gave him a blank look. "Nice try, Flynn." Kristoff chuckled. Once we finished off our meals, we went outside the cafeteria and sat down on the grass. I saw other students having their lunches here. Others are having picnics. "This is our usual spot." Hiccup said, as he laid himself down on the grass, "Elsa and her friends come here sometimes. It depends. We always come here after we eat our lunch." We stayed there for thirty minutes.

We got up and decided to go back to our rooms when we heard the bell ringing.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V cont. ]

We had our class in Chemistry, Computer, Music and Spanish. We waited for the dismissal time. Hiccup asked me if I'm free today. I refused inasmuch as I haven't asked permission from my parents yet.

"Oh. It's okay. Can I have your number instead?" Hiccup asked me as he raised his glasses and brought out his phone from his pocket. I gave him my number and vice versa, then saved his number.

"Hey! What are you two doing there?" Kristoff yelled.

"I asked for his number so I could inform him if we'll hang out. It would be more fun if he will hang out with us." Hiccup said, facing to Kristoff.

"Oh, alright. I'll get his number number too." Kristoff took out his phone. We exchanged numbers and saved each other's numbers in our contact list.

"You're forgetting someone, eh?" Flynn crossed his arms.

"No. We're only exchanging numbers." Hiccup explained.

"Can I get your number?" I asked Flynn politely.

"Of course!" He gladly gave his number to me and vice versa. After we had saved each other's numbers, I told them I'll leave.

"Will your parents fetch you?" Flynn asked me. I bobbed my head and bid them my farewell. "Before we hang out, we'll also stay with you whilst you wait for your parents." Kristoff grinned and raised his thumb up.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them. I never felt loved before. I never had friends before. I felt so much loved in this school. I thank Elsa, Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff for this. I owe them, especially Elsa. She defended me from her friends and tried her best to make her friends like me. I don't know how could I ever repay them.

We sat down on the bench and waited for my parents. "One question, Jack." Flynn uttered out of a sudden. I gave him an odd look and asked him, "Yeah?"

"Do your parents always fetch you?"

"No. Only for this week. My parents want to make sure I'm fine... you know... the bullying thing has traumatised them. But next week, I'm on my own."

"Great! We could finally hang out." Hiccup squealed.

"Yeah!" I gave him a high-five, "I'll introduce you to my parents. It would make them happy to see me I have friends."

"Jack?" I heard Elsa's voice. I turned around to see her.

"Going home?" She asked me. I shook my head and smiled, "Yep."

"Why is Hiccup and your other friends are with you?" She asked me one more time.

"They told me they'll wait for my parents. Plus, I'm going to introduce them to my parents."

"Alright, guys. We're going home now. Take care! And Jack, don't forget to message me." Elsa waved her hand.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Anna bid her farewell. The two siblings left after they bid their goodbye. In a short moment, my parents had arrived. They hopped out from the car and fetched me.

"Mom, dad, meet my new friends." I introduced my new friends to my parents. Hiccup and others politely said hello to my parents in unison. "That one is Hiccup, then Kristoff, then Flynn." I dictated their names.

"It's nice to meet you all." My mom and my dad said and smiled. "Kids, do you want me to accompany you on your way home?" My father asked them. Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn refused in a polite manner. "Well then, we'll leave." My dad smiled and turned around.

"Bye guys." I waved my hand as I hopped inside our car. They waved their hands, "Bye Jack!" They said as they waved their hands.

I am lucky and blessed. I met new friends.

_•••_

_Author's Note_: Hello! :) Did you enjoy this part? If yes, let me know by adding this to your fave, follow and leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. I appreciate little things. :D If you have comments, ideas, questions and suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. If there are minor corrections, I'm sorry. :( I feel so tired and sleepy. :/ Anyway, thanks for reading. :) xx

Shout-outs [alphabetical order]  
• adrianazaba  
• Ez1693  
• FrostSapphire  
• Green Templar  
• IShipJackandElsaForever  
• Leiska2  
• Miss Disney


	7. Chapter VI

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter VI_

* * *

[ Elsa's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, dismissal time._

I'm happy Jack has friends. I'm pretty sure he'll enjoy their company. I decided to send Jack, Hiccup and Flynn a text message in regard with our Chemistry project. I forgot to talk about this. Anna and I were on our way home. "Elsa." Anna called me out of a sudden. I stopped walking and looked at her, "What is it?"

"What camera are you going to bring tomorrow? 'Cause Mr. Black asked us to bring our cameras."

"Polaroid, so it would be convenient. I don't have to print out the photos I'll be taking. What about you?"

"Of course, Polaroid too. I want instant shots."

We chuckled and continued walking. When we arrived home, we went to our rooms. I immediately placed my bag under my nightstand and grabbed my phone from my pocket. Its battery percentage is 15%. I plugged my charger in the outlet and charged my phone. I received text messages from Jack, Hiccup and Flynn.

[ Flynn ] _Fine, gonna buy the materials. *thumbs up emoji*_

[ Hiccup ] _Sure. I'm going to the store to buy these materials. :)_

[ Jack ] _Alright. I'll bring those tomorrow. :D_

Okay. I'm going to buy the materials I'm supposed to bring. I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door slowly. I saw Anna standing in front of me, "Yes?"

"I'm going to buy some art materials for our Chemistry project. Wanna come?" She asked me. Right, perfect timing you got, Anna. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes. Actually, I'm going to buy materials for our Chemistry project right now." Anna and I giggled. Then, we left our house and went to the nearest craft store. This craft store has everything. I mean, the materials that are hard to find are here. We stepped inside the craft store and looked for the materials we need.

"Elsa?" Somebody called me. I turned around and saw Hiccup, smiling at me, "Buying stuffs for Chem. project, eh?"

"Absolutely." I smiled, then, roamed around to look for materials.

Another two customers went inside their craft store. This time, I saw Jack and Kristoff. "Guys!" Hiccup called them. Jack and Kristoff turned around in unison. Hiccup waved his hand as Jack and Kristoff turned around to face him.

"Oh, did you two come here together?" Hiccup asked them. "Jack lives next to my house. So basically, we're neighbours." Kristoff remarked.

"Yeah. He saw me going outside and he asked me where I'm heading to. And then I told him I'm on my way to the craft store. He told me he's going to buy the materials Anna has assigned to him. So, we decided to come here together." jack said.

I could hear their conversation. I picked all the things I'm supposed to do. Then, I headed to the counter to pay for these stuffs. I brought out my wallet from my pocket and took out the exact amount of money I needed. "Paying for our group project's materials?" I heard Flynn''s voice behind me. I turned around to face him and nodded my head.

"Keep that wallet of yours. It's free." He said.

"What do you mean by free?" I gave him an odd look.

"We own this craft store!" Flynn uttered. I didn't know Flynn's family own this craft store.

"Whatever you say, whether you own this craft store or not, I'll pay for it." I said, raising my brows. I heard Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff laughing out loud, on their way to the counter.

"Hey Flynn, are you here to buy materials too?" Hiccup asked as they stopped laughing.

"I had already bought the materials." Flynn said proudly and sternly.

"Alright then. Excuse me, I'm going to pay for these." Hiccup said to Flynn who is blocking the counter. "Don't bring out your wallets and money." Flynn raised his voice.

All of us stared at him blankly. "It's free." He remarked, crossing his arms.

"Are you gonna pay for these?" Hiccup was flabbergasted. His eyes had widened.

"He owns this craft store." I said in response, "But whatever Mr. Fitzherbert, I'm going to pay for these." I looked at him sharply. Flynn doesn't stop forcing us and telling us not to pay for the materials we need. We ended up not paying for these and we felt terrible.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Flynn waved his hand as we left. Kristoff breathed out, "That makes him Flynn."

"I'm going to pay him tomorrow." Jack sighed.

"Anna, if he doesn't accept his money, we'll give him truffles instead." I faced Anna.

"Truffles?" Jack and Kristoff asked in unison.

"Yep, that's our snack for tomorrow." Anna smiled.

"Alright! Truffles, we're coming!" Kristoff exclaimed and put his arms around Jack's shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

"I can't breathe, Kristoff!" Jack tried to escape from Kristoff's arm.

"Enough for that, Jack and Kristoff. Let's go home." Hiccup stated.

We chuckled and bid our farewell to Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff.

* * *

[ Flynn's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, 18:00._

I told my friends not to pay for the materials they need. After they left, another two customers came inside the craft store. Their faces look familiar to me. The girl has long blonde hair and the other girl has long curly red hair. They're Elsa's friends. Actually, I do not completely know them. I only know their names. I always see them around the campus whenever it's our break. I just discovered them when Elsa introduced me to her female friends, Merida and Rapunzel. Then, she introduced me to her male friends, Hiccup and Kristoff. She is the first student who approached me in our school. As I see it, Elsa is popular in Arendelle University. She's the class valedictorian in our batch, whilst Anna is the class salutatorian. Hiccup and Kristoff are friends with Elsa. The three of us hang out with Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida before. In a later week, Hiccup, Kristoff and I decided to separate from Elsa's group because most of her friends are female and we couldn't relate with the girly topics they're talking about.

"Uh, excuse me, do you have this kind of paper?" Rapunzel approached me and showed me a piece of scented board paper.

"What colour?" I asked her.

"Assorted." She responded, "Wait! Flynn?! Why are you here?!"

"I have some business matters here. Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, "Anyway, we have. Just wait here." I left her and went inside the storage room. I grabbed three sets of scented board paper and immediately handed them to Rapunzel.

"Thanks." She smiled at me as she took the scented board papers from my hand.

"Hey Punzie, I've got some glitters!" Merida exclaimed as she grabbed some small bags of glitters.

They went to the counter to pay for the three sets of board paper and some small bags of glitters. I told them not to pay anymore. It is unfair for them if Elsa and her friends are the only ones who didn't pay so I told them they'll have it for free.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel looked at me sheepishly. I nodded my head and raised my brows, "Of course. You're friends with Elsa, right? Have it for free. Elsa and her friends didn't pay me because I told them so."

"Are you really sure?" She gave me another stern look.

'Yes!" I raised my voice.

"Ugh, Punzie! Just take it! I want to go home!" Merida face-palmed.

"Okay... Well then, thanks." She smiled. I smiled back and handed her the materials.

"Bye Flynn!" Merida and Rapunzel bade their farewell to me and vice versa. When the clock struck at 21:00, I closed the store. Our worker, the cashier, went on his way home. I went home and slept.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Wednesday, 18:00._

"I'm home." I said, as Lucy opened the door. "Welcome back, Jack." Lizzie greeted me. I smiled to Lizzie and went to my room.

"Jack?" I heard Emma's voice as she knocked the door.

"The door is open. Come in." I said as I laid myself down on my bed.

"Let's eat dinner!" She squealed, pulling me away from the bed. I smiled at her and got up, "Alright." The two of us went to the dining room and had our dinner.

"Mom, dad. Can I ask for your permission?" I asked my parents whilst we're all eating. My mother looked at me whilst munching my food. My dad stopped munching for a whilst and gave me a _what-is-it_ look.

"We're going to do our Chemistry project and have a group review at Elsa's house this coming Friday and Saturday. Is it alright if I come there?" I asked in a shaky voice, feeling nervous.

"Elsa? Your new friend?" My mom asked me. I nodded my head and scratched my nape.

"It's alright. What time? Do you want me to accompany you on your way there and fetch you there?" He asked as he wiped off his mouth.

"On Friday, I'll go there after dismissal and go home at 19:45. This coming Saturday, I'm going to leave our house at 9:00 then go home at 16:30..."

"Of course. I want you to have some fun time with your new friend. Are Hiccup and your other friends coming too?" My mom questioned me. I nodded my head once again.

"Of course. We're allowing you to go there. Just be careful, dear." She said to me as she bit her food.

"Jack, can I come?!" Emma yelled as she poked my arm.

"If mom and dad will allow you, you can." I winked at her teasingly.

"MOM! DAD! I WANT TO COME TOO! CAN I?! CAN I?! CAN I?!" Emma squealed, whilst hugging my arm.

"But Emma, they're going to do their project and study, you might disturb them." My dad patted her head.

"Please! I'll keep quiet. I promise!" She begged and she squeezed my arm more tightly.

"Okay... okay... Calm down, Emma. We're allowing you to come with him." My dad said as he patted her head.

"Jack... Emma's coming with you. Watch after her, alright?" My mom asked me. I nodded my head in agreement. Seriously, Emma is noisy and loves meddling others. I'll just deal with it anyway.

After we ate our dinner, all of us went to sleep. Before I go to sleep, I sent Elsa and my other friends a good night message.

_•••_


	8. Chapter VII

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter VII_

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Thursday._

First subject, Math. We only answered our worksheets. It has thirty items. Elsa and I decided to divide the number of items into two. Elsa will answer the first fifteen items and I will answer the remaining fifteen items. We answered the items in a scratch paper. Hiccup and Flynn were having a hard time answering their worksheet. They attempted to answer the task sheet. Hiccup managed to answer ten items whilst Flynn managed to answer three items. Most of my classmates approached Elsa and asked for her help. She gladly helped her classmates.

Hiccup got up from his seat and approached us, "Help us! We're going to die!" He faked a cry. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Elsa and I will teach you and Flynn on Saturday. Don't worry!"

"Thanks man." He faked a cry again and went back to his seat.

"I'm done answering the first fifteen items. What about you?" Elsa asked me.

"I'm also done. All we have to do is to transfer our answers to our worksheet." I responded.

"I'll be the one to write the answers on the worksheet." She smiled at me.

"Alright. Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"No. Thank you. It's teamwork after all." She twinkled and started writing our final answers in the worksheet.

"Keep your worksheets. The time is up. Wait for your next subject." Professor Kai remarked and stepped out from our room. Before it's time, Elsa managed to finish rewriting the answers in the worksheet.

Second subject, History. We only watched a not so long film about Renaissance period. Professor Gerda stated that it is a review for our quiz on Monday. Whilst we're all watching, Professor Gerda wrote three questions in regard with the film we're watching on the board. We were asked to write our answers in our notebooks. After we watched the film, we did what she said.

"You're going to pass your notebooks tomorrow." Professor Gerda told us, "Girls, pass your notebooks to Elsa. Boys, pass your notebooks to Flynn. Elsa and Flynn, pass it to me right after this class and put the notebooks inside the faculty room, in my table." She added. Elsa was the first one to finish the task given by Professor Gerda. Then, I'm the second one who finished answering the question, then Flynn followed, then Hiccup, then the rest of our classmates. The girls passed their notebooks to Elsa and the boys passed their notebooks to Flynn.

After that, Hiccup and I helped Elsa and Flynn to carry our classmates' notebooks to the faculty room. Then, we had our break. But before we have our break, I asked Elsa, "Is it okay if Emma's coming too? She wants to come with me..."

"Absolutely. It would be great. I love to see your little sister." She smiled at me. I thanked her and went to our respective places during break time. Nothing much happened. Probably Elsa and her friends had their conversation. We had our conversations too.

"Here Flynn. Take my money. I'm going to pay you." I brought out my wallet and took out the exact amount of money I'm supposed to pay last night. Flynn smiled at me and told me to keep my money, "Whether you force me to accept your payment or do me a prank, I won't accept it because I told you for so many times it's free."

"But-" I was cut off by him, "No. It's okay. Don't be shy!" He told me. I put my money inside my wallet and kept it inside my pocket knowing the fact that he would never accept my money even if I forced him.

"Anyway, I told all of my friends and Elsa's friends not to pay me." He stated.

Then, after break, we went back to our respective classrooms.

Third subject, Arts. Elsa's favourite subject, I think. She happily brought out her camera as Professor Black went inside our room. "Good morning class. Bring out your cameras." All of us brought out our cameras. Elsa brought her Polaroid OneStep SX-70 Instant Camera. Hiccup brought his Nikon D750. Flynn brought his Nikon 5500. I brought my Canon EOS 5DS. I was kind of surprised when Elsa did not bring a DSLR camera. I assume she doesn't want to waste her time printing out the photos that's why she brought that kind of camera.

"Why did you bring a Polaroid camera and not a DSLR camera?" I asked Elsa in a whispering voice.

"Well, I have three DSLR cameras and three Polaroid cameras. But I chose to bring a Polaroid camera for instant photos."

"Ooh." I said in amazement. She really is a photographer. She has lots of cameras. What is she going to do with the four cameras? Giveaway, probably? Just kidding.

Professor Black gave us time to take photographs. We took a lot of pictures. I took Flynn a picture. I took Hiccup a picture. I took Elsa a picture. I'm so happy I already have a photo of her. Elsa asked one of our classmates to take herself, myself, Hiccup and Flynn a group photo, "Excuse me, Hans. Would you please take us a picture?" She handed her camera and thanked him in advanced. Oh, his name is Hans. His hair colour is auburn, medium light auburn, and his eye colour is green.

Hans took us a picture and handed Elsa's camera back to her. She thanked Hans once again and happily stared at our photo.

"Elsa! Jack! I'll take you two a picture!" Holding his camera, Hiccup said in a cheerful voice. Elsa moved closer to me and smiled at the camera. I felt my cheeks flushed and smiled at the camera.

"1... 2... 3... Smile." Hiccup pressed the shutter, "Thank you!"

"Hey Hiccup. Would you please take the two of us a picture?" Elsa asked Hiccup as she handed her camera to him. My eyes widened when I heard her asked Hiccup to take us a picture together. I'm the happiest person alive! It's not that I like Elsa or something. It's just that... I really, really, really enjoy her company. I don't know. I can't even tell it.

Hiccup gladly took her camera, "Of course!" He, then, counted and pressed the shutter. He handed her camera back to her and smiled, "You two look cute together, by the way." I saw Elsa blushing. She looked at me smiled sheepishly. I also flushed when Hiccup said that to us. I smiled back at her and gave her a coy smile.

"Stop taking photos and keep your cameras." Professor Black told us to do so. We all kept our cameras and went back to our seats. Arts class is not over yet; we still have remaining ten minutes.

"Did you enjoy this activity?" He asked us as he placed his hands on top of the teacher's table. We all nodded in agreement.

"Good. That's photography for Ms. Glazeworth, right? Enjoyment it is." He said, then glanced at Elsa. She smiled at him and responded yes.

"Class, print it out and bring the hard copies of your photo tomorrow or Monday. We'll start a new lesson tomorrow."

Professor Black told us to wait for our next subject and left.

Fourth subject, English. Professor Tomago told us to spend our time to read our books we chose for our insights. "Jack..." I heard Elsa whispering my name. I looked at her oddly.

"What chapter are you?" She asked me.

"I'm reading the thirty fifth chapter. What about you?"

"Fifty fifth. I'll try to finish this book later so that I can do the insight already."

"Same. I have to read fifteen more chapters."

It was a complete silence. All of us are busy reading our books. Professor Tomago interfered us and told us to keep our books and announced something regarding the insight. "Class, I repeat. Your insight must be computerised, not handwritten. Bookman Old Style, 12, 1.5, justified. Print that in a short bond paper."

We kept our books after reading and had our lunch.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V cont. ]

_Thursday, 12:00._

"Guys, what books are you reading?" Hiccup asked us.

"Sense and Sensibility. You?" I answered, then asked him.

"Emma." He responded.

"I'm reading Mansfield Park." Flynn responded.

"Reading Jane Austen's Persuasion." Kristoff remarked.

We asked each others what is the number of chapters of our books we've chosen and the current chapter we are reading. I told them I'm reading the 35th chapter. Flynn told us he's reading the 29th chapter. Hiccup told us he's reading the 38th chapter. Kristoff told us he's done reading it. We all looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?" We asked him in unison.

"Guys, it has only twenty four chapters. You should have done a research about Jane Austen's works before you borrow a book from the library. I looked for a book that has lesser number of chapters." He stated. I didn't even think of that! However, I find it unfair, but it's not really a big deal. We're all reading Jane Austen's works after all.

After our lunchtime, we went back to our room and waited for Professor Hofferson. She told us we'll have our quiz on Monday.

Not again, Ms. Hofferson. We're going to have our quiz in History on Monday. We're going to pass our insights to Prof. Tomago on Monday. We're going to pass our worksheets to Professor Kai on Monday. We're going to explain our photos we've taken on Monday. We're going to submit our project to you on Monday, Ms. Hofferson. Please, have mercy on us.

We mumbled and caused noise inside the classroom.

"Alright. I know you have a lot of things to submit and you have a quiz in History on Monday. I'm going to change the day of our quiz." She said as we freaked out, "Instead of Monday, tomorrow. Review Lessons 1 - 3." She announced.

We all complained and howled. Are these professors trying to kill us? I'm one of those students who complained and mumbled but I didn't howl.

"Alright! Alright! Keep quiet! Tuesday then! Is it alright?!" She asked us. Her question made us kept quiet.

We nodded in agreement and had a short exercise. Elsa and I have the highest score. Hiccup is the second highest and Flynn is the third highest. She told us that we're going to spend our time reviewing the three lessons tomorrow.

We had our Music class and Spanish class.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V cont. ]

_Dismissal time._

Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff decided not to hang out. I told them to continue reading their books instead. I went home on my home. Earlier, I told my parents I want to go home alone. Luckily, they allowed me.

When I arrived home, I immediately went to my room and started reading Sense and Sensibility. I managed to finish three chapters. Lizzie knocked the door and opened it slowly, "Jack, have your dinner." I went downstairs and brought the book with me. Whilst eating my dinner, I read the book.

"You can continue reading that book later, sonny." My father told me. We're not allowed to do anything whilst we're eating. We're only allowed to talk but only minimal. I call it _the-only-eating_ rule. I placed my book on top of the kitchen counter and continued eating.

"Emma, I told Elsa you're coming with me tomorrow." I smiled at her.

"What did she say?!" She asked excitedly.

"She said it was fine! You can come with me tomorrow. I'll go home first to fetch you then we go in their house, alright?"

"YES!" She squealed and hugged me very tightly. I patted her head, "Okay Emma. Calm down. We're still eating our dinner."

She unwrapped her arms around me and ate again. After I finished eating my dinner, I apologised to Lizzie for I couldn't help her to wash the dishes. I grabbed my book from the kitchen counter and went to my room. I took a shower and right after that, I continued reading. I managed to finish the book! I grabbed my phone from my bag and decided to send a mass text to share the happiness. My happiness.

[ Jack ] _Guys! I finished reading my book! Finally doing my insight! :D_

I grabbed my laptop under my study desk and placed it on top. I turned it on and started typing my insight. After typing it all out, I printed it. I printed three copies for duplicate copies, just in case. I placed my insight in my binder and kept it inside my bag. I placed the remaining two copies inside the drawer. My cellphone beeped. I believe one of my friends has replied.

[ Elsa ] _Yipee! I'm done doing my insight! :) xx_

I received a new message coming from Hiccup.

[ Hiccup ] _Cool! Not yet done reading. I'm reading the 41st chapter. I'm going to stay up late just to finish this crap. :/_

Then, another message from Flynn.

[ Flynn ] _Chapter 35. Man, this is awful. :| I might just read the whole summary in sparknotes._

Then, from Kristoff.

[ Kristoff ] _Don't you brag it. I had printed out my insight too. :P_

I replied to their messages after reading each messages one by one.

[ Jack to Elsa ] _Me too! I had printed it out already. :) _

[ Jack to Hiccup ] _You can do it. ;) Text me once you're done._

[ Jack to Flynn ] _Don't you dare to do that. It's unfair. We read the book letter by letter, word by word and page by page. I know you can do it. :) Trust me, you can finish that. Elsa's book, which is Pride and Prejudice, has sixty one chapters. But look, she finished it for only four days! _

[ Jack to Kristoff ] _Oh yeah? :P Persuasion has only 24 chapters. Ours are more than 24 chapters. LOL. _

I waited for their responses. The first one to respond was Elsa.

[ Elsa ] _Alright-y right. I'm going to sleep. Good night and sweet dreams, Jack. Don't let the bedbugs bite. See ya tomorrow. :) xx_

Then, followed by Kristoff.

[ Kristoff ] _Yeah, yeah. Off to dreamland. Go to sleep too, Frosty. :P Good niiiiiiiight! zzzz_

I replied back to Elsa and Kristoff.

[ Jack to Elsa ] _Okay Elsa. Good night and sweet dreams too. :) Talk to you tomorrow! :D_

[ Jack to Kristoff ] _Good niiiiiiiiight too! zzzz_

Elsa didn't reply anymore. Kristoff replied a happy face and a _zzzz_. I decided not to reply anymore. He'll probably won't sleep. He's talkative and never runs out of topics. I waited for Hiccup's and Flynn's responses. My eyes are feeling heavy. They are slightly closing. I decided to text them I'm going to sleep.

[ Jack to Hiccup ] _Hey Hic. I'm sleepy. Sorry if I won't reply. I'm going to sleep. Have a good night Hic! You're going to finish reading that book. You can do it! You're Hiccup after all! ;)_

[ Jack to Flynn ] _Yo! What's up Flynn? What chapter are you reading? Don't you dare to read the summary at sparknotes! I'm going to sleep because I'm sleepy, obviously. Anyway, I just want to say good night to you. :) Night Flynn._

I set an alarm for 5:45 and fell asleep.

_•••_

_Author's Note_: Sorry for not updating this story immediately. I was busy. :( Anyway, I made this chapter a little longer. I know this chapter is crappy. I'm sorry but I hope you still like it. I ran out of ideas. :( Forgive me if there are some minor corrections. (I felt like the worst person ever.) If you like this chapter, let me know by adding this to your fave, follow and leave a review. If you have any comments, critics, ideas, questions, recommendations and suggestions, just PM me or leave a review. :)

[ periwinklingsincemcmxcviii to **Ez1693** ] Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! The answer to your question is no. He's neither going to be evil nor an evil. He's only an Arts teacher. :) And yes, Merida and Rapunzel will accept Jack in the later chapters so stay tuned! Once again, thank you! xx


	9. Chapter VIII

**Silhouette in Perfect Symmetry** || _Chapter VIII_

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

_Friday, dismissal time._

Finally, it's dismissal time! I've been waiting for dismissal time since the first subject. We did not do a lot of things in this day. We don't even have an assignment. Probably a miracle! I informed Elsa and my other group mates that I will fetch Emma. They agreed and went their way to Elsa's house. I went home and fetched Emma.

I told Emma to keep quiet and behave.

She shrugged, "Jack, I'm not 5 years old for you to say that! I'll be quiet! I promise!" She remarked.

"I know. It is only a reminder." I winked at her teasingly. She rolled her eyes playfully as I winked at her.

We finally arrived at Elsa's house. I saw Elsa, Hiccup, Flynn, Anna, Kristoff, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and a girl, wearing pink glasses, with long blonde hair and green eyes. I assume that those are Anna and Kristoff's group mates.

"Hello Jack!" Elsa waved her hand as Emma and I approached them. I waved my hand and smiled at her, "Hey Elsa!"

"Is that Emma?" Elsa asked me as she looked at Emma, "She looks cute and adorable."

"Thank you Elsa!" Emma squealed, "Jack is right! You're so beautiful and kind too! He told me a lot of things about you!"

My, oh my, Emma. I told you to keep quiet. I covered Emma's mouth and chuckled, "Pardon me, she's very bubbly and very energetic."

Elsa chuckled and patted Emma's head. "I see romance here." Hiccup faked a cough as he raised his eyeglasses.

"Love is really an open door." Flynn uttered.

"Alright, alright. Let's do our Chemistry project, shall we?" Elsa asked us. We nodded in agreement and went inside their house. We were stunned as we stepped inside their house. They live in a manse! We looked around in amazement. The furniture in their living room are expensive by the looks it. I never thought that Elsa is very rich. Their house is twice bigger than our house. Elsa seems simple, but she's actually a sophisticated lady.

"Is it alright if we do our project in our library?" She asked Flynn, Hiccup and I. We told her it is fine with us. Anna and her other group members decided to do their project in the same room. As we stepped inside their library, we were amazed and astonished. Their library is as huge as the library in Arendelle University. I think their library is a little bigger than the university library. It has four floors. I wonder why Elsa borrowed Pride and Prejudice from the university library if they have a library too. We decided to do our project in the second floor inasmuch as Anna and her group members will use the first floor. We took out the materials we're assigned to bring and started doing our project.

Emma interfered me, "Jack, can I go around? I want to read a book!"

"This is not our library, Emma! You can't!" I told her in a whispering voice.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked the two of us. I explained to Elsa that Emma wants to roam around the library. She smiled at me and said, "Let her. She can borrow books she wants to read."

"But-"

"No, it's okay. If she wants to borrow anything from this library, then let her. Just keep in mind to return the book still in proper condition. I'm allowing her to borrow books for a week."

"Alright..." I sighed and faced Emma, "Go on. Elsa told me it is fine."

"Really?!" Emma squealed. When Emma squealed, I gave her a _tone-down-your-voice_ look. She stopped squealing and roamed around the library. Emma went to the third floor.

* * *

[ Emma's P.O.V ]

I went to the third floor to look for something to read. I saw a fella. By the looks of, he's also fourteen. I'm fourteen years old, only it's not obvious. He has black hair and brown eyes.

I stared at him and met his gaze. I changed the direction where I'm looking at as I met his gaze. I grabbed a random book and sat down on a red velvet divan with tiny bits of crushed diamonds as its ornament. I read the book I randomly picked.

The book I picked is Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell. I enjoyed the story of this novel. I continuously read the book.

"Emma!" Jack called me as I flipped the current page to the next page. I stopped reading and glanced at him, "What is it?"

"We're going to have our snacks. Come on!" He said as he went downstairs.

"Okay." I brought the book with me and followed me. I met the black haired boy with brown eyes's gaze. He watched Jack and I going downstairs.

"Hi, uhm, excuse me, have you seen my little brother there?" A black haired man with brown eyes asked my brother.

"Yeah, he's up there. Reading a book." Jack responded as we continued going down.

"Who is that?" I asked him as we walked.

"I don't know his name. He's Anna's group mate in Chemistry." He told me.

We reached the second floor. "I'm back." Jack said, holding my hands. "We'll wait for Anna and her group mates." Elsa told us. We waited for them. As they arrived, Elsa uttered, "Alright. We're all complete! Let's have our snacks!"

We went out from the library together and went to their dining hall. I doubt this house is not a house; this is a hotel! They have lots of tables and chairs. Each dining table has ten dining chairs. Wow, Elsa. Just wow.

"I'll just get the truffles in the kitchen!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Wow Elsa! Your house is so big! I never thought your house is _that_ big!" I heard my brother's friend, Hiccup said to Elsa. I know my brother's friends' names. He tells me a lot of things about his new friends in Arendelle University.

"I can live here forever!" Kristoff exclaimed, "This is a paradise!"

"Elsa, I'm telling you right now, your house is absolutely astonishing!" Flynn complimented as he sat down on a dining chair.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled sheepishly. My brother and Elsa would make a cute couple. I like Elsa as my brother's soon to be girlfriend. She is so humble and so nice! I bet they also have housemaids. Only they were out for day off, that's why they're not here. That's just a guess.

"I'll go after Anna. I'll help her prepare our snacks. Just sit here and wait for us." Elsa remarked.

"We'll help you." Jack moved closer to Elsa.

"It's okay. We can manage on our own." She responded to Jack.

"Yeah, we're going to help you! Whether you like it or not, we'll help you!" Hiccup retorted.

"Y'all will help Elsa." Flynn muttered.

"Me and my group mates will help Anna." Kristoff winked.

The eight of them went to the kitchen together. The two of us were left. Yes, two, The other one is the young fella I saw in the library. He's the one who met my gaze!

* * *

[ Third Person Point of View ]

Elsa's and Anna's friends and group mates helped the two sisters prepare for their snacks. Meanwhile, Emma and Hiro were left in the dining hall. The ambiance of the dining hall is quiet, cold and still. No one attempted to open up a conversation. In a few moments, Hiro surreptitiously caught Emma's attention. Emma looked at him and raised her brows, "What?"

"Emma, right?" He asked her, assuring her name is really Emma. She nodded her head in response, "Emma Frost. What about you? What's your name?" She, then, asked Hiro.

"Hiro Hamada." He said as he reached out his hand to shake hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Hiro." Emma stated as she shook hands with Hiro. Whilst their siblings and their siblings' group mates were away, they talked to each other about their hobbies and favourite pastimes.

"Bot fighting." Hiro told to Emma, "However, my brother doesn't want me to go on bot fights. He thinks that it's illegal."

"Illegal? How come?" She asked Hiro as she crossed her legs.

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting is illegal. I actually bet on bot fighting." He chuckled softly.

"What is that, Hiro?" Tadashi asked him out of nowhere. They came back with plateful of truffles, pancakes, and other sweet treats and three pitchers of different beverages.

"That's nothing! What took you so long?" Hiro asked Tadashi to change the topic and stared at him suspiciously.

"We prepared our snacks, duh." Tadashi sighed. They ate their snacks together. After eating their snacks, they went back to the library. Emma returned the book on its proper place and decided to talk with Hiro instead.

* * *

[ Jack's P.O.V ]

We managed to finish our Chemistry project. I don't know if Anna's group managed to finish theirs. I heard continuous droplets dropping heavily outside Elsa's house. Crap, I forgot to bring my umbrella. I gazed out the window and found out it's raining cats and dogs.

"Who brought their umbrella with them?" I asked them. Hiccup and Flynn shook their head and responded in unison, "No one." I face-palmed and scratched my head, "Great. I told them I'll go home at 19:45." I looked at my wrist watch to check the time. It's already 20:01. I checked my phone and saw lots of texts and missed calls from my parents.

I dialled my mother's number. After the first ring, she answered my phone call, "Where are you? Where's Emma? Are you two okay? We're so worried. It's raining very hard."

"Mom, we're safe. We're here at Elsa's." I responded. The rain got stronger and harsher. "Guys, I insist all of you not to go home. The weather is bad. We have other spare rooms with five beds. We have extra clothes for both males and females and extra toiletries." Elsa demanded as she gazed out the window. My friend started to contact their and ask for permission.

"Mom, is it okay? We're going to stay here for the rest of the night..." I asked my mother and waited for her approval, "We're going home tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course, but what about your's and Emma's clothes and necessities?" My mother interrogated me.

"Elsa has extra clothes and extra toiletries! We can survive here! They have everything!" I uttered.

"Okay, okay... That's good. Hope you're all safe. I guess I don't have to worry about the two of you. Anyway, good night, Jack. Say good night to Emma. I love the two of you. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too mom." I said as I pressed the end call button.

"HELLS YEAH. WE'RE GONNA PARTY TONIGHT!" Flynn yelled out in a cheerful tone, "So, what are we going to do tonight, huh, guys?"

I looked at Flynn, then Elsa.

"Let's just review for our quiz in History on Monday and study logarithm instead." Elsa gave Flynn a disapproval look. We can review and study tomorrow. Why not have a movie marathon instead?

"Elsa, we can do that tomorrow. Let's have fun! We've been tortured the whole week! Let's have some recreation!" Hiccup snapped back, "Come on, Elsa! We don't even have assignments to do!" He added.

"The question is... are you done with your insights, hmm?" She asked us. We grabbed our insights from our bags and took out our insights to prove her we're all done.

"Fine..." She sighed. Sorry Elsa.

"Who wants movie marathon and midnight snacks?!" Flynn asked.

"What's with movie marathon and midnight snacks, huh?" Anna asked us out of a sudden, "We're finally done with our Chemistry project."

I heard Kristoff faked a cough, "Slumber party?"

"YEAH!" Flynn exclaimed. Wow, Flynn. Just wow. "Great! Night swimming, who wants?" Anna asked us happily.

"Both!" Hiccup, Flynn and I responded in unison.

"Okay! I'll inform Tadashi and Honey!" Anna remarked and went downstairs.

Anna told her group members to stay here overnight and go home tomorrow. We're going to have a slumber party in the Glazeworth's manse.

[Cliffhanger? I'm so sorry! I'll post the full details of their slumber party in the next chapter.]

_•••_

_Author's Note_: I'm so sorry. This is the worst chapter ever, or the worst Jelsa fanfiction. I'm very, very, very sorry! I'll post more Jelsa moments in the next chapter, plus, Hiro and Emma moments. :) Sorry if there are corrections. I am so exhausted and had no time to do proofreading. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story so far. Let me know if you like this story by adding this to your fave, follow or leave a review! :) I actually have lots of ideas but I decided to put my other ideas in the next upcoming chapters. It will be mixed up. LOL. Any comments, critics, ideas, questions, recommendations and suggestions? Just post a review or PM me! :) Thank you! :D

Shout-outs [alphabetical order]  
• adrianazaba  
• Ez1693  
• FrostSapphire  
• Green Templar  
• IShipJackandElsaForever  
• Miss Disney  
• Wizardtributerunner


End file.
